


What Harry Didn't Know He Wanted?

by atheandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Consensual Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Harry Potter, Patient Blaise Zabini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerful Harry, Sex Magic, Sexy Blaise, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virgin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: Well... Harry meets Blaise in a Club... Smut follows... There isn't much of a plot really lol





	What Harry Didn't Know He Wanted?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts).



> Okay, I was not in a mood to write for my WIP and when I asked Arielsakura what I should do she said: Write smut...  
> So here it is.

Harry was nervous. He really didn’t know why he agreed to this. A date! How stupid was he? That had disaster written all over it. The last ‘date’ he participated in was awful, it ended in tears, and she didn’t talk to him for weeks. Yes, he dated Ginny too. But that was different, they never actually went on a date. He wasn’t even sure they could call it dating, they kissed twice, hold hands during Dumbledore’s funeral, but then he was sent back to the Dursleys, and he only saw her at Bill’s wedding and well everyone knew how that ended. After the final battle, he was in no mood to resume this relationship, at least not that way. 

Since then, he avoided people asking him on dates, they didn’t want to date him, they wanted the Savior, and he was pretty sure he would never be able to enjoy dinner with someone who only asked about Voldemort and Death Eaters. 

Blaise? Blaise was different, for starters, they met at a club. Three days ago, at Ron’s stag party. Harry didn’t even question what Blaise Zabini, Mister Perfect Slytherin was doing at a Muggle club. No, it didn’t even come to mind. Not with Blaise looking so… 

Harry hadn’t even known male could be this attractive to him, not that he really noticed girls either, or at least that’s what he realized afterward. He just never had time to consider it, the Dursleys thought gay people were sick and should be killed, so he convinced himself that girls were the only way to go. Not that he berated Dean and Seamus or anything like that. It really didn’t matter to him but… Hermione called it indoctrination… The Dursleys said it was bad if he did something bad they would punish him, so he didn’t stray from the road they paved for him. 

 

But then, there was Blaise. 

 

Blaise was tall, always had been the tallest of their year, even taller than some of the upper year when they were in their 4th year, so he had always been hard to miss. He was one of the few black students at Hogwarts too, something that made him even more noticeable, so Harry noticed. But at school, he always wore their uniform, even on Hogsmeade weekends. Most of the Slytherins did, something about decorum and school pride. 

And, there he was, dancing, wearing tight black dragon leather pants, that shimmered dark green with the lighting of the club. It highlighted his muscled thighs and perfectly bubbled butt. Harry wanted to walk to him and run his hands over those pants. He couldn’t see any lines marking the presence of underwear and started to wonder if Blaise was wearing any. When he realized how inappropriate he was being, he roved his eyes upward to look at the rest of him. It didn’t help any. Blaise was wearing a suit vest in deep green too, but it was open and everyone could admire his dark chocolate skin and defined rock hard abs as he wasn’t wearing any shirt underneath it, the only piece of clothing he was wearing, though covering very little of his skin, was his Slytherin tie swinging in rhythm with the music surrounding them. 

Harry looked fascinated at the scene for a few minutes until Ron came to the table complaining about the music being too loud and sang by singers and groups he knew nothing about. But that was the whole point of this party, to introduce PureBlood Ron to a little more of his future wife’s other culture.     

Harry was distracted from his Blaise watching just long enough for him to disappear. Harry felt deeply disturbed by that fact. He wanted to watch Blaise dance, even with the little voice in the back of his head, sounding annoyingly like Aunt Petunia, telling him to look at the blond in the short dress on the dance floor. He had tried to look at her when Charlie pointed her out, but his mind was conjuring images of Blaise in her place, his toned body swaying to the music, pearls of sweat rolling down his naked chest, catching on his flawless abs. 

Harry had to lick his lips and swallow a few mouthfuls of the Rootbeer he had ordered, having offered to be their designated apparitor he couldn’t get drunk like the rest of them, but at that moment he really wished he could, maybe that would have distracted his mind enough for it not to think things like, ‘I want to lick it off him’ or ‘wonder how he tastes’. 

Soon enough Harry had decided to get out, telling everyone he simply needed air. Once out though he was slammed into the wall of the little alley next to the club and lips were sealed to his. Harry had just enough restraint to look at the person holding him before blasting them away, but once he saw that it was Blaise, he melted into it. Blaise's lips were fuller than his, and soft, so soft, they felt like velvet against his. Harry didn’t have much experience when it came to kissing or anything else for that matter, but it didn’t seem to matter to Blaise, he took control, plastering his body, tall, hot, and sweaty against Harry’s smaller one. There was something exhilarating for Harry, in their position, Blaise was surrounding him completely, he was forceful and controlling, and yet Harry had never felt so protected, completely hidden from the world. 

Blaise was nibbling at his lower lips, soothing the tickling, electrifying sensation it gave Harry, by giving little licks with the tip of his tongue into it. Harry decided that he wanted more. His hands and arms had been laying flat against the wall, but he was done with that. He moved his hand along Blaise’s body, starting with his hips, moving them higher sliding them under the vest. Blaise’s skin was smooth and hot under Harry’s finger. His torso chiseled with deep hard muscles, that Harry thought he would never want to stop touching, caressing, dipping his nails into. He got deep growls out of Blaise when he brushed against his nipples on his way up. Finally, getting both of his hands around Blaise’s neck, Harry grabbed his head and brought it closer to himself, silently asking Blaise to deepen the kiss, to do something, anything more. 

Blaise stopped kissing Harry, making him whine. That was not what he wanted. 

“Just…” Blaise said in a deep rough voice but didn’t finish his sentence. 

He grabbed at Harry’s body until his big hands found Harry’s ass, and when Harry thought he would just fondle it while they kept kissing, which he was totally agreeing to, it felt amazing to him, he suddenly found himself lifted off the ground. Instinctively he brought his legs up to rest around Blaise's hips. ‘This is even better’ Harry decided when it brought his and Blaise’s face to the same height, but it raced up into one of his best moment ever, when he felt something hard and thick against his inner thighs, his own erection growing impossibly hard at the thought that he was the reason for Blaise’s condition, helped into the exciting moment, by the friction of his partner’s toned abs brushing against him with each of his erratic breath. 

Harry was afraid Blaise would stop, to talk, to ask question Harry definitely had no answers for at the moment, but Blaise had a better idea, or so, Harry thought, when those bitten kissed wonderful lips were smashed into his once more. 

He felt a tongue dive right in, stroking gently against his at first while Harry tried to get his head around the new sensation, but then he started to move his in rhythm with the delicious assault. They were panting with every breath, igniting new kind of fires in him. 

It still wasn’t enough, he was barely breathing, he loved every sensation Blaise’s body was giving him, he had never felt so good, he felt like his entire body was going to burst into flame if Blaise didn’t push for more, didn’t touch his skin. Like he was going to die if they stopped kissing. 

He knew of nothing that could feel this good, and he didn’t want it to end. 

“Merlin, I need,” Blaise said against his lips and when Harry told him “Anything,” he rearranged them a little so instead of feeling Blaise’s length against his thigh he was feeling it brush against his ass with every movement Blaise made. 

Harry unconsciously began to move too, lifting himself put a down only for an inch, at a time, so that he could rub his erection against Blaise’s body, helping Blaise get more friction himself on every down movement. 

Blaise started to nibble and kiss at his neck, his collarbone, his lobe, it felt brilliant. Harry sighed and let his head rest against the wall, intentionally giving him better access, as he kept brushing his thumbs on both sides of Blaise’s neck feeling his pulse quicken. 

Finally, after what seemed both like an eternity and like it would never be long enough, the feelings inside Harry’s body changed, his muscles clenched involuntarily, a deep heat started to spread under his skin coming from his groin. It felt even better than letting himself take a deep dive on his broom, so he let himself go, stopped thinking stop controlling his reaction. He cried out Blaise’s name as pleasure overtook him and felt himself go boneless when he heard the same, if growlier sort of cry, come out of Blaise. 

They both stayed like that panting for a couple of minutes before Blaise broke the silence, as he helped Harry get down. 

As soon as he opened his mouth, Harry started to panic, wondering if Blaise was going to talk about the boy-who-lived, or say he was sorry, he shouldn’t have done that, or… But before Harry could delve too deep into his self-esteem problems Blaise kissed his chin, his cheek, then his lips gently. 

“When is Weasley’s wedding?” He asked and Harry took a few seconds to remember what he was talking about. 

“Two days, ‘Mione wanted to make sure none of us would be hangover at the ceremony,” Harry told him. 

Blaise lifted his head up from where it had been resting against Harry’s forehead, to look at him. Harry noticed his worried frown “Are you drunk?” 

“No, no alcohol for me tonight,” Harry assured him and saw a small smile appear on Blaise’s lips. 

“Meet me on Monday?” Blaise asked. 

“Will there be more of this?” Harry said mentioning what happened between them with an awkward hand gesture. Before mumbling a spell making anything sticky disappear from his pants and looking an eyebrow raised at Blaise in question. 

“More of that is definitely on the menu, but I’d take you out to dinner first. I know this little muggle restaurant in Oxford.” He added automatically. 

“Muggle?” Harry asked awed. 

Blaise nodded. “Muggle. I want to know you, and see if there could be more than a physical attraction between us. Because that is not even a question, I’ve been hard since you walked into the club, couldn’t believe little Harry could look so hot when he wasn’t swimming in his clothes.” Blaise admitted. 

“Yes!” Harry told him nodding to make sure it Blaise got it. 

“Harry!” They heard coming from the main street, close to the entrance of the club and Harry leaned in to give Blaise a last kiss, “You want to join us?” He asked before slipping under his arm still bracketing him to the wall. “Owl me, a place an hour and I’ll be there.” He said and with that joined Bill to get back into the club. 

And now here he was. It was Monday, Blaise had owled him as asked and Harry was getting nervous at what would or could happen this night. 

The next morning when Harry woke up, he wondered why he had felt so nervous. Blaise had been a perfect gentleman while they ate, they took their time, enjoyed the meal, and talked. Oh, they talked, they talked about everything and nothing, about their childhood, their families, their dreams and hopes for the future, their view on the Wizengamot, they even talked about Draco. Blaise was easy to talk to. 

At the end of the meal, when they left the restaurant, Harry started to fidget with the seams of his jacket, he wanted to invite Blaise back to his flat, but he didn’t know how to. He shouldn’t have worried about that either though, Blaise took his hands in his, lifted the left one to his mouth to kiss it and snaked his other around his waist dragging him closer. “Hold on to me.” He whispered and Harry nodded doing as he was asked before he started feeling to pull of apparition. 

Once they landed Harry went to take a step back, but Blaise held on tight to him “We are in the foyer, it’s the only room we can apparate to from outside the wards,” He explained. “We can go into the patio for a late drink, or take a walk in the garden, or…” He said and tighten his hold on Harry briefly, “I can apparate us into my rooms, and show you the rest of the house after breakfast.”

Harry grinned and leaned against Blaise, yawning through his smile. “Bedroom sounds good, I feel too tired to go exploring.” 

Blaise chuckled but obeyed the request. 

The first thing Harry noticed, once the room stopped spinning, were the windows, tall majestic french windows, from which they could admire the sunset falling behind the trees on the faraway sight. He felt Blaise tall body coming to tuck himself against his back, strong arms coming around his waist, and Blaise’s chin resting on the top of his head, which was part annoying, because why did he have to be so tall, and part relaxing, as he felt like he could just lean in and relax because Blaise would be there to catch him. Never before had he felt like that, not even surrounded by the entire Weasley’s household. 

“It’s beautiful,” Harry said with a sigh as he followed his thoughts for once and let himself borrow deeper into Blaise’s hold. 

They stayed like that, standing facing the windows until the sun had completely disappeared from the horizon. 

“Come on,” Blaise said guiding him away from the view. “Let’s go to bed.” 

“You know I wasn’t really tired, right?” Harry asked trying to turn into Blaise’s arms but the other man kept him put. 

“Well, maybe I am,” Blaise whispered in his ear making Harry shiver. “Than again…” he kept on, straightening himself up so Harry could feel his entire body against his back, including the bulge in Blaise’s pants area. “Maybe I just really want you in my bed. I mean there are plenty of walls in the manor if you prefer.” 

“Bed sounds good,” Harry said nodding absentmindedly. 

Harry looked around himself as Blaise brought him to his bed, but if asked he could swear he had been blindfolded, he didn’t remember anything apart from his brain panicking. ‘What if I mess up?’ He had really liked the date, and he didn’t want it all to end because the sex was bad, after their escapade in the alley he knew that attraction and even passion wasn’t a problem, no, the problem was him, he didn’t know what to do at all, he had never even taken his clothes off in front of someone else before, maybe he should tell Blaise that he was exhausted and then in the morning he would go to Flourish and Blots and buy books on wizards having sex with other wizards, he didn’t even care if the Prophet reported on it he didn’t want to disappoint Blaise. 

Blaise must have felt him stiffen in his arms because he stopped and made his way in front of him without letting him go. 

“Harry?” Blaise asked, worry clear in his voice.

“Maybe we…” Harry started but then reminded himself that he was a bloody Gryffindor, and he wanted to do this, so he could, and if he was bad at it, he could just sneak out to the kitchen in the morning and cook the best Breakfast ever, that could help keep him around. 

“You can tell me anything if you want to sleep we can, I just want to spend more time with you,” Blaise told him and Harry felt himself blush. 

“No!” Harry said quickly before coughing and trying again. “I really don’t want to sleep,” He told Blaise and smile shyly at him, “It’s just the whole Boy-who-lived…” Before, he could finish Blaise had his wand out of its holster. 

“I, Blaise Alessandro Zabini, swear to Lady Magic, that I will never reveal any private matter that would transpire between myself and Harry…” Harry interrupted him by whispering “Harrison” knowing the exact wording was needed, “son James Potter, so mote it be.” 

“So mote it be,” Harry repeated before slamming his fist into Blaise’s arm. 

“Hey!” Blaise protested. 

“Bloody idiot. What did you do that for?” Harry was pissed now, if he hadn’t trusted Blaise he would have blasted him away, back in the alley, or at the very least, made him swore that vow back then. 

“But you were saying about…” Blaise stuttered and Harry glared at him. 

“I was trying to tell you that I am a Bloody virgin, not that I need you to take a vow before you can shag me,” Harry said turned, so he could pout with his back at Blaise. 

“Merlin, Harry, you can’t say stuff like that,” Blaise told him his voice deeper than it was usually. This was a tone of voice Harry remembered well from their first encounter, so he decided to look back at Blaise. 

His breathing stuttered when he caught the other man’s eyes, the usually amethyst eyes were blown black, Blaise was looking at him as if Harry was his first meal after days of hunger. 

“I am not going to ask you if you are sure,” Blaise said but Harry nodded anyway, “You, following me and yelling at me was proof enough,” he kept going, one hand coming up to Harry’s cheek, his thumb rubbing gently on the heated skin he knew was there, “but if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, or you want to stop, whether because you change your mind or because you want to try something different, don’t hesitate to tell me, okay?” 

Harry kept on nodding and said “‘kay” when prompted, but really he just wanted Blaise to stop talking, he had never been so worked up in his life, and Blaise was taking too long to just grab what was offered to him. 

So, Harry did the Gryffindor thing, he grabbed Blaise’s shirt lapel and slammed his lips onto his, mumbling “stop talking” when Blaise staid frozen. 

That seemed to be all Blaise needed as Harry was once again lifted off the ground. And yes Harry liked getting up in the air, but this was getting ridiculous, the action drove all his blood right to his cock. 

When Blaise lowered him onto the bed gently, the sight that greeted Harry took his breath away. Blaise looked bloody gorgeous towering over him, one knee between his legs on the mattress, one foot on the floor, he too was observing the sight offered to him. 

Harry whined, he didn’t like Blaise being so far from him, making the other man chuckle. 

“I have to take off my clothes.” Blaise teased him, loosening his tie. 

Harry was about to copy the gesture, but Blaise stopped him grabbing his wrists and putting them above his head.

“I like unwrapping my presents.” Blaise murmured in his ear before kissing him deeply but it was gentle, not as passionate or as hurried as they had done in the alley, but it still ignited a softly burning fire under Harry’s skin. He wanted Blaise to touch him, and kiss him, but just as suddenly as he had leaned over him, Blaise’s body disappeared. 

Harry was about to complain but stopped himself when he noticed what Blaise was doing, taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Apparently, Blaise liked unwrapping other people presents too. But Harry decided to just enjoy the show. 

Blaise was built like a brick house with dark chocolate skin and muscles that went on and on, darker perked nipples that made Harry lick his lips in anticipation. He hadn’t had the occasion to taste Blaise’s skin last time, he really hoped he would this time. 

Soon, his shirt was on the floor and Blaise’s intense eyes were still on him, they hadn’t left him, not even for a second, since he was laid down on the bed, it was the most intense and exhilarating moments of Harry’s life, and his life had been full of exhilaration.

When Blaise’s hands went to open his belt Harry’s breath stuttered once more, when the belt came off and the big dark fingers started undoing his fly, Harry stopped breathing altogether. 

He felt flustered and light-headed, but he wanted to see it through, wanted to see all, of the man that made him feel so alive. 

Harry didn’t have long to wait for, Blaise let his pants fall, teaching a new thing to Harry, apparently just because it was called underpants didn’t mean that you had to wear some under your pants. Blaise was in all his naked glory. 

Not that Harry had particularly looked, but Seamus and Dean were far from shy, so he had seen others’ penis before, but nothing like this, Blaise was thick and long, his cock was fully erected now, moisture leaking at its tip. 

Harry couldn’t help but growl at Blaise, he wanted to touch and taste, and feel. Blaise chuckled to him and with a wave of his wand, which Harry hadn’t noticed he had kept, all of Harry’s clothes were gone, vanished in a neat pile on a chair. 

He shivered as his skin was cold, but he felt as if the rest of his body was burning. 

“If you do not join me now, I’ll apparate myself to my bed,” Harry told Blaise when he stayed standing at the end of the bed, giving no signs that he would join Harry anytime soon. 

“Impatient, are we?” Blaise asked before bending down to kiss Harry as he climbed onto the bed. 

“We had dinner, and romantic sunset, we waited enough,” Harry confirmed. 

“What do you want Harry?” Blaise asked and Harry looked up at him confused. “How about we go with the flow and stick to the ‘if you don’t like it, stop me’ rule?” Blaise asked adding, “If you really like something feel free to tell me too.” 

“Touch me,” Harry said. 

Blaise did so, immediately, his big hands were dwarfing Harry’s hip where it rested. But he didn’t stay there for long, soon fingers were ghosting light brushes on his skin. 

“Touch me.” Blaise returned to him. 

Harry didn’t have to be told twice, his hands came up so fast he almost slapped Blaise. He could finally touch him, his skin as smooth as he remembered, but it wasn’t sweaty this time and his hands were gliding easily over the dark expense of skin offered to him. 

Harry loved it, but he wanted more, he had to taste it, he wanted to feel the salty flavor in his tongue, he wanted to savor every inch of Blaise’s skin. He just didn’t know if it was something Blaise would approve of. 

Blaise solved that line of doubts when he stopped kissing Harry, so he could lick at his collarbone, nibble at his neck. He started getting lower and Harry got lost into the new sensations. Deep down Harry knew that he should reciprocate, but his brain simply refused to catch on. 

“I am sorry.” He said without thinking about it. 

“Harry?” Blaise asked from where he was kissing Harry’s belly button, so close to where Harry really needed to be touched right now. 

“I just…” Harry said trailing his hands in Blaise’s hair. “I don’t know what to do. I want to touch you so bad, but what you are doing feels really good too.” Harry admitted. 

Blaise left one more kiss on Harry’s hip and came back up to kiss him tenderly, before laying on the bed next to him. 

“Have at it.” He told him grabbing his hands to put them on his body, “we have all day, we have all week, the entire month if you want, explore all you want.” Blaise explained. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep kissing you as long as you want me too.” 

“You’re not going to ask if I am sure, or tell me we can wait?” Harry asked him surprised. 

“Why would I? You said you wanted more, and I remember how confused I was my first time, questioning everything I did until I was too out of it to think.” Blaise had more to add as was shown by his mouth still opened but Harry flanked himself on top of him straddling his hips both hands flat on his shoulder.

“Who was it?” He said and even to himself, his voice sounded intense and rough. 

“I could tell you. After all, I remember every detail of that night…” Blaise said with a raised eyebrow. 

Harry didn’t like that at all, he hadn’t care that Blaise had already had sex, at least it meant he could help out now, but in his mind, Blaise had sex with some inexistent, invisible person and that was just fine, no one was allowed to touch Blaise but himself. 

He decided that since Blaise seemed to remember everything so well he would just have to be better. 

He let out a low animalistic growl and Blaise started to grin at him. “What’s got into you, little lion?” 

“You, soon,” Harry said and leaned in to kiss him. 

The kiss was messy, messier than any he had ever experienced, their teeth kept clinging against each other, Blaise bit into Harry’s lip a little too hard and Harry knew a bruise was forming, but he didn’t care, not then, it felt too good to have all that passion directed at himself. 

“Harry!” Blaise whined when Harry kept slapping his hands when he would try to caress him. 

“Mine!” Harry told him, and in a second of clarity, he could feel his magic start to leak out of him. He didn’t stop to think about it though, his magic had always answered to him without too much effort, his wand was only helping him focus it on, one action, one object or one person, but he didn’t need focus right now, simply intent. 

Harry straightened sitting directly on Blaise’s hard cock, he couldn’t help himself and rubbed his ass over it, delighted by the growl the action got out of Blaise. Harry raised in hands just a few millimeters above Blaise and ordered his magic to caress his skin. 

This was even better than running his hands all over the toned body under him had been. His magic was giving him feedback, telling him of every dip, every muscle, every beauty mark, every pimp of his goosebumps covered skin, it was transcribing taste and smells, telling him of the little place just on top of Blaise’s shoulder where the skin was more sensitive, showing him the effect concentrating on that spot had on him when Blaise started to squirm under him. 

“Harry… How?” Blaise asked, his eyes blown wide looking right at Harry while the younger wizard kept his assault. 

“Magic,” Harry told him with a smirk making Blaise chuckled before he suddenly moaned deeply as Harry decided he needed a taste of Blaise’s skin, starting with that spot that was making him let out such delicious sounds. 

Harry kissed and nibbled and licked, at the man’s collarbone, his shoulder, avoiding the spot he now knew about, until Blaise started to mewl and Harry decided to test out something new biting onto that spot, he wasn’t gentle with him either, he bit hard and fast and Blaise’s back raised off the mattress as he cried out in pleasure. 

But Blaise made a surprised noise when he realized he hadn’t come. 

Harry chuckled at him, squirming on his cock to show him that he was still hard too. 

“I am not done,” Harry told him and Blaise looked at him startled. 

“You are full of surprises aren’t you?” He said with a grin. “My turn.” He added and grabbed Harry by the hips rolled them over so that he could place himself in between Harry’s thighs now that he was on his back. “Trust me, Harry, I am going to make you feel so good.” 

Harry could only nod and wait. He was done questioning himself. The predatory look Blaise’s had now, was enough to send Harry’s doubts out the windows. 

Blaise lowered his body onto to Harry’s completely, their cocks brushing up together, creating a delightful sensation deep in his groin that made Harry mewl and grunts alternatively. Blaise started to kiss Harry, on his lips, but he wanted to hear those little sounds Harry was making, or, so he told him, so he trailed off kissing his neck, his ears, collarbone, pectorals. 

The kisses and licks on his nipples had Harry begging Blaise to keep going. It was sending little electric shocks in his brain that were going straight to his cocks. 

As their bodies were not touching anymore, Harry started to move his hips in search of some friction, but he wasn’t finding any, not until Blaise took things in hands, literally. One of Blaise’s hand came to cover his aching need. Harry had never thought anything about his own penis, not wondering if he was long, or short, thinking of himself as average compared to the rest of the dorm or the Quidditch team, but Blaise’s hand was making him seem positively tiny, it was enveloping him, letting only a couple of inches uncovered, but Blaise quickly solved that by brushing his thumb over the uncovered skin, making it rub on the tip to gather the moisture there. Harry had thought he would use it to lubricate the rest of his member but Blaise bent down and licked the moisture of his thumb. 

Harry’s brain stop working at that point, the only thing he could think of was that Blaise should really lick it directly from the source, and although he was almost positive he hadn’t spoken out loud, Blaise moaned and brushed his chin, which had somehow gained some stubble without Harry realizing it, against his manhood sending shivers all over his body as the sensitive skin was lightly scratch, then he got the pointy end of his tongue out and gave kitten lick to his slit getting Harry’s whole body into overdrive, his muscles tightening up from the restraint he had to order himself to have, so he wouldn’t come too soon. 

Harry felt his magic work inside his body, prickling sensation running up and down his cock. He heard Blaise gasp and looked down at him to see the surprise and pleasure on the other man’s face. 

“Sex with you is never going to be boring, is it?” Blaise asked voice rough and breathless. 

Harry not knowing exactly what happened just shrugged, the sensation was gone now, but he knew it would happen again, keep both of them on edge for as long as he wanted. “You’re going to let us come, right?” Blaise asked after he gave his own member a tentative tug and let out a long moan from the renewed sensation. 

“Make me lose control,” Harry told him. His voice sounding strange and graveled to him. 

Blaise went to work on his new task immediately. His hand went lower, cupping Harry’s balls distracting him momentarily as Blaise’s mouth came down fast on his cock, his tongue strong and hard massaging the underside of it as the moist and tight cavity was engulfing him, before releasing a little pressure on the way up, and coming back to surround him again. Harry loved the sensation, Blaise’s mouth felt amazing, too much sometimes when he would give a hard suck on the way up, but so wonderful at the same time. 

Harry’s hand came to rest on Blaise’s head, and he started to run his nails on his scalp, Blaise’s hair being too short to be tugged on as Harry wished he was able to do. 

With each scratch of his nails, Blaise would hum and moan around his penis which only added to the sensation. 

Harry hoped it would never end, and Blaise seemed to agree as he didn’t stop his assault. His hand started to fondle his balls, first a little too forcefully which made Harry yelp, Blaise stopped sucking him to kiss the balls as if to say sorry, but quickly went back to the task, lighter fingers rolling and caressing Harry’s testicles gently. 

Harry knew he was making all kind of loud sounds he would have been ashamed of if he let himself think about it. He heard himself demand more, on several occasions before Blaise started to search for something on the bed with his other hand. 

Harry wasn’t really aware of what he wanted but his magic must have been because Blaise stopped his search abruptly as lubricant suddenly enveloped the hand that was still playing with Harry’s balls making him moan at the new sensation. He looked down to see that Blaise was just rolling with it, Harry’s cock still in his mouth, his plump lips greedily sucking on the stiff member. 

Blaise’s pinky was brushed lower, behind Harry’s sac, and lower again, spreading moisture against his hole, he gave a hard suck when Harry yelped at the new sensation, making him mewl in submission, opening his legs further to give him better access. Blaise kept rubbing his finger around the hole, brushing a little more firmly when he was running directly on the opening until he felt Harry relax under the questioning action. 

“Please,” Harry whined as Blaise didn’t look like he would keep going. 

Blaise took his mouth off Harry’s shaft, which made him whined at the loss sensation, he kissed his hip to soften the action and looked up with a concerned shine in his lust clouded eyes. “Are you sure, there are other things we can…” But before he could finish that sentence, Harry growled at him. 

“If you don’t get your cock in me tonight I will go find someone who will,” Harry told him in defiance. 

Blaise growled deeply, moving back up Harry’s body to kiss him forcefully, leaving him panting and deliriously happy. 

“Mine!” Blaise repeated Harry’s words from earlier, before going back to kissing Harry to distract him as much as he could from the finger being slowly pushed into his ass. 

Harry didn’t think it required that much distraction, Blaise finger felt big and hard, and definitely not his pinky anymore, but he liked the sensation it was giving him. Blaise started to push it deeper, before retreating and doing it all over again. Harry soon started to demand more, and he wasn’t disappointed, as soon Blaise inserted a second finger, making him, feel a light burn, that thankfully his magic soon took away, when Harry started to whine again, Blaise added a third than quickly a fourth finger. 

Blaise was still kissing him, all over, telling him, how good he felt, how tight he was, how good he was going to make him feel. 

“Blaise please!” Harry cried out when he felt pleasure from that little bundle of nerves Blaise’s fingers were massaging every other up movement. 

“Need more lube,” Blaise told him and let out a deep shuddering breath as Harry’s magic covered his member.

Harry wanted to feel that from the inside of his body, he wanted to feel himself surrounding Blaise’s large cock, not his magic, though the feeling of that heavy, hot weight brushing against it felt fantastic already. 

Blaise lined his member with Harry’s hole and leaned down on Harry’s body hovering just above him his forearm next to his head. He kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheek, his lips, and Harry thought he was waiting for something though he couldn’t think about what, so he grabbed Blaise’s hips with his hands, and tried to make him pushed forward, which had no effect on him physically but seemed to be the signal Blaise needed, as he started to push slowing past the tight ring of muscle. 

That hurt, no matter all the time Blaise had spent preparing him, it still hurt, and Harry felt tears running down his cheeks, and his magic trying to push Blaise away but it was kept away and soothed by the other man’s own rich velvety power. 

“Harry…” Blaise said to get his attention, kissing his tear stained cheeks, “I know it hurts I promise it will pass. You need to calm your magic down, just take a deep breath and relax.” 

Now that Harry was focused on Blaise he realized that his voice was strained as if he was hurt somehow, he took several long deep breaths and relaxed, the burning sensation going away. 

“I promise,” Blaise repeated and kissed him tenderly as he pushed more of his cock into Harry. 

Harry started to feel it, Blaise was everywhere, their magic mixing, their tongue battling, the fullness of his member entering his tight channel slowly, his body surrounding him. Harry couldn’t help the deep sated sigh that left his lips, when Blaise stopped kissing him, their body fully entwined. 

“Merlin, you feel so good,” Blaise told him, his voice calm and awed, his eyes shining with something Harry didn’t understand. 

“You’re everywhere,” Harry told him smiling shyly at him, “it feels amazing.” 

They took a few seconds to fully appreciate the moment before Harry started to squirm again, something was missing, he needed more still. 

Blaise seemed to understand as he lifted himself off of Harry’s body to get some leverage, making him put his leg on his hip to offer Harry some leverage too. He started to pull back slowly, and they both growled at the sensation, before pushing back in, soon he found a rhythm that was working for the both of them. They were kissing messily, moaning, growling, grunting, crying out each other’s name, with each deep trust, each brush against this marvelous part of Harry’s body, each tug of hair, bite of his neck, scratches of nails. 

It was sweaty, messy, loud, but Harry couldn’t think of anything he would rather do, any place he would rather be than in this bed with Blaise ramming his wonderful cock into him, again and again, lightning little fires under his skin, making him feel like an army of pixies had taken residence in his stomach, a slow enticing feeling growing along his groin taking roots in his balls, Harry wanted to enjoy it and let his magic take over, to keep them on edge, listening to Blaise’s whispers of praises, surprises, and pleas of mercy, trying to tell Harry that he would die if Harry didn’t let them come soon. But Harry wasn’t in control anymore, he was simply enjoying the ride, the overload of sensation, from his body and his magic, the slow languorous kisses Blaise was giving him in between whispers, the kisses became messier, the words louder as Blaise became wild with needs, pinning Harry’s body to the mattress, slapping their bodies harder against each other, nibbling and kissing over all the skin he had access to, until he bit down hard on the junction between Harry collarbone, and his neck, making him lose control completely, his mind going blank has intense pleasure overtook him, and he let out a loud cry of “Blaise” with a voice he barely recognized as his as it had become so rough and deep with all the sounds that Blaise had managed to extract from his body. 

Soon after, Harry felt Blaise release inside himself, and it warmed him up, giving him an owned and marked feeling, he was too tired to understand. 

Harry felt Blaise’s body fall on his, but even in this Blaise had been careful and Harry barely felt it. When Blaise tried to roll over and slip his cock out of Harry, he whined, he didn’t want the feeling to end right away but didn’t know how to tell him. 

Blaise kissed the shoulder under his lips, and snaked his arms around Harry turning them, so they were on their sides but still touching each other, still attached. 

Neither said a single word, they just stayed like that, exchanging gentle kisses and caresses, until they fell asleep in each other's arms, their magic having brushed against their skin to clean them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sure I forgot tags, if you think of any don't hesitate to tell me.  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
